


Private Time

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pets, Prompt Fill, private time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Prompt fill from the jukebox: The cat or dog interrupts David and Patrick having sex.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 108
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/gifts).



> [spiffymittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffymittens/pseuds/spiffymittens) made a prompt, and then [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero) paged me and said it sounded like something I would want to write. They were right.

Blue startled awake from a dream. He’d been running across the dog park bringing a ball to Papa. What a great dream.

He shifted and circled in his bed, ready to return to sleep. He cocked his head at the sound of Dad’s voice shouting from the bedroom. Shouting? At this time of night? Blue listened. It wasn’t angry shouting like the time Auntie S took that case of wine from the store without asking. And it wasn’t upset shouting like the time Dad’s favorite queen had to leave the race. Blue couldn’t place Dad’s tone, so it was time to investigate.

Blue headed down the hallway, determined to do his duty (despite the late hour) to love and protect his dads. It was the least he could do, after they picked him at the shelter and gave him a wonderful home and a great job at the store.

Sticking his nose in the crack of the bedroom door, he wasn’t surprised to see Papa towering over Dad in the bed—Blue had seen this all before. He did a cursory walk-by of both sides of the bed, poking his nose up toward any arms and legs he could reach.

“Blue, seriously—not now!” Dad’s breathless tone, coupled with the lack of ear scritches and the shooing motion from Papa meant everything was fine, it was just _private time_ when dogs should _stay in their bed_.

Blue rolled his eyes as he ambled back down the hall. He had compared notes with friends at the dog park, and evidently he should be grateful his dads wanted to have so much _private time._ He sure hoped he could get back to sleep quickly. Those balls weren’t going to chase themselves at the dream dog park!


End file.
